


Almost

by Artistic_Gamer



Series: Izuku haunts class 1-A [25]
Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha
Genre: Ghost!Midoriya, I had fun with those scenes lmaoo, Izuku causes havoc, Izuku haunting Endeavor, Midoriya haunts class 1-A, Midoriya takes Bakugo’s advice, One Shot, Other, Shouto interns with Endeavor, and they meet up with Iida!!, tw for blood and injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistic_Gamer/pseuds/Artistic_Gamer
Summary: Worried, Shouto and Izuku convince Endeavor to go to Hosu to check in with Iida.
Relationships: Iida Tenya & Midoriya Izuku, Iida Tenya & Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Enji | Endeavor, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Todoroki Shouto & Todoroki Enji | Endeavor
Series: Izuku haunts class 1-A [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553269
Comments: 132
Kudos: 1438





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING - blood and injuries are mentioned in enough detail to cause me worry. stay safe!
> 
> :)

Shouto wasn’t used to the phenomenon that was Izuku, but it was making his day. Week, if he was honest. At first the idea that Izuku would be seeing him at his lowest, watching as his father released all of his anger on anything he came into contact with, made him uncomfortable. However, the circumstances were turning out to be a wonderful blessing. He hid a smile as his father was cut off mid rant, a whole platter being shoved off the table and into his lap and the glass of water shivered, debating on following the dish’s lead.

If he had thought Izuku weak willed before, the notion was tossed out the window the second they had stepped foot in Endeavor’s presence. The internship had started almost immediately, and his father had no qualms about dragging him to his agency the moment Shouto was able. Izuku, he knew, had been with him every step of the way so far, the cold buzzing a welcomed feeling compared to his father’s roaring inferno. Every move Endeavor took trying to make Shouto’s life miserable, Izuku was quick to step in and turn the situation on its head. Endeavor was constantly being watched by the little ghost, and he could see Endeavor struggle to bite his tongue, turn the other cheek when normally Shouto would get an earful at best. Shouto didn’t feel bad in the slightest, but he was a bit ashamed to admit he was enjoying the spectacle more than he probably should.

Endeavor’s flaming beard had been put out more times than Shouto cared to count in the past three days. Any raised voice would earn him broken cutlery, tossed silverware, sometimes a shaking foundation of the house or agency itself if it got bad enough, some workers nervously pondering over an earthquake. If Shouto responded to anything with a flinch or grimace, Izuku would do - something, he wasn’t quite sure - that would leave Endeavor shaking. Shouto hadn’t had such peaceful days in years. He wished his siblings could see the sight of Endeavor sputtering as a glass plate was tossed in front of his feet, but Shouto figured he could record it if nothing else. Maybe having the memory for safe keeping would be beneficial anyway. He caught Endeavor’s beard suddenly snuffing out, as well as some food being tossed a bit too close to Endeavor’s costume for his father’s comfort. Shouto kept the files close to his heart, like a warm blanket. It made him smile just thinking about it.

At this point Shouto knew it was Izuku who had shaken Endeavor to his core at the Sports Festival, and as curious as he was, he decided to count his blessings and move on. Truthfully, he hoped he never had to see exactly what Izuku was doing. With all of Endeavor’s flaws, the man was still immovable, untouchable, and he was sure something that made a man like his father crumble would be unpleasant, for lack of a better term. Horrifying, maybe. Comprehending Izuku was the one to create such a thing was a challenge, but it was hard to ignore, with it being all around him.

With the threat of Endeavor mostly out of the way, the lessons were a lot less packed with unnecessary violence and tests and filled more with actual knowledge he could use. Controlling his fire still wasn’t comfortable for him, but a tame Endeavor was a goldmine for fixing that particular issue. Even in three days, Shouto had a much better grasp on his left side. The flames came to him like a dam before, pent up feelings and lack of use getting in the way and making him impulsive, but now the dam had - not slowed but grew calmer. More manipulatable than before. Shouto found he could use his left side a lot more carefully under Endeavor’s teaching. It didn’t take away his cringing from the flames, and it didn’t stop the phantom pins and needles of burns, but he doubted anything could really. He would just have to get used to it, maybe it would fade over time.

He may have been having a decent time, but it was clear Izuku was not. Izuku whispered even more often than in the classroom, and he wasn’t sure if it was to mess with Endeavor further or for other reasons. Shouto didn’t have an EMF with him - whenever he prodded in texts Izuku didn’t seem to want to share whatever it was he was saying - but the little ghost talked to himself often, murmurs that made his father shudder warily, unused to Izuku’s habits. When asked, Shouto claimed to hear nothing and asked his father if he was feeling alright. Endeavor didn’t bring it up again, but Shouto could still hear it, permeating through every wall in the house, worried and restless. Unlike Izuku. The only thing he was able to decipher was ‘Hosu’, and even that Shouto questioned, wondering if it was his own projected worries on Izuku's vague, indecipherable speech. Iida hadn’t talked much at all after the news about his brother, and the fact that Iida was in Hosu now…

Day four of internships rolled around. Endeavor was restless, shifty, always moving with compacted energy from Izuku’s neverending presence. Izuku kept whispering broken syllables, merciless to Endeavor’s plight. Shouto mentioned Hosu and the Hero Killer, just in passing, hoping his father would take the bait of getting out of the agency. Izuku ramped up his muttering as if he knew what Shouto was doing until there was hardly a quiet moment, and Endeavor looked ready to explode when he finally caved into the idea. The second he did, Izuku’s muttering stopped completely, leaving him and his father in an eerie silence, and Shouto wondered how air could feel so dense.

They left that same day. The train ride to Hosu was uneventful. Endeavor sat in a seat with his arms crossed, a huge mass of man, flames coming off of him with unbearable heat. Shouto elected to sit on the seats across from his irritable father. Considering the amount of worry bottled up in his gut, the ride felt so unceremonious, plebeian.

‘Do you think Iida is okay?’ he texted Izuku.

Slowly, Izuku typed ‘I don’t know.’ 

He didn’t know how to respond to that, so he didn’t, just stared at the words as he swallowed hard.

The city of Hosu, infuriatingly enough, was quiet. A calm evening with clear skies and easygoing passers by. It didn’t stop the impending dread that settled across Shouto’s shoulders, lungs straining to breathe easy under the weight of it. 

Endeavor was up ahead, stride powerful and confident in all the wrong ways. _Iida’s at Manual’s Agency, it can't be far,_ he muttered to the cold next to him. _Let me know if you find him._

A solid pat of a human hand - small on his bicep - was the only reply Shouto got before the cold of Izuku’s presence faded out. Shouto paused for the moment, digesting the knowledge that he was truly alone now. Endeavor had no one stopping him, although, Endeavor didn’t need to know that. 

_Shouto, you’re lagging behind,_ Endeavor called, tone wavering between a desperate calm and dangerously annoyed. Shouto jogged to catch up, hoping he didn’t need to bluff something so difficult as Izuku’s presence to fake. 

They did their rounds. Endeavor was still careful, forcefully patient, Izuku’s behavior so consistent he thankfully didn’t need to be there any longer, at least for the time being. Shouto went through the motions of patrol, mind far away and wandering to the glower Iida had been sporting for almost a week now. To the uneasy, tense silence that bubbled around his classmate like a toxic cloud. He hoped Izuku would find him well, sulking on his patrol with Manual and a bit calmer than before he left. He hoped, desperately, that all Iida truly needed was some time and space. He was Student President for a reason, he wouldn’t make any rash decision no matter how angry he was. It wasn’t like Iida. 

Endeavor ordered him to help an old lady with...something, while his father went ahead to patrol a little farther up. His mind was too split between the past and the present, but it was clear enough from context to understand what the old lady needed. Two trips across the street later - one for the woman and one for her groceries - and the situation was dealt with. He was left to stand there, just waiting for his father to come back. 

The evening was peaceful, in all honesty. If Shouto hadn’t been so worried, he would’ve labeled the trip a blooming success. 

Footsteps came from his left. He turned, ready to greet the old lady and ask what else she needed, but instead he was met with the sight of his half dead classmate. 

He was moving strangely, as if he was injured in his joints and couldn’t move the way he wanted. A decently sized dagger was lodged deep in his shoulder, the wound bleeding profusely, a deep red river down his limp arm and dripping off his fingers. It leaked from the bottom of his armor, down his legs, leaving puddles as he walked. A great big gash across the front of his breastplate revealed torn flesh beneath. Iida’s skin was pale, drawn, breath rattling with every inhale and exhale. His helmet was gone, lost in the moment of whatever battle Iida had been exposed to. 

The separate parts of Iida’s eyes were all swallowed in a glowing green stare. 

Iida stumbled forward on weak legs, swaying dangerously, until he reached Shouto and fell forward, slack. All of Iida’s weight was held up by Shouto alone, his body sickeningly limp. The smell of copper was strong and foul.

 _S̢҉̴͢a͟͡v͏͏̧̢̧e̴̢̧͟͠ ̵҉̀͝h̀҉̸̕͟i͘m,_ Izuku sobbed, echoed and layered with more than one voice. _Ş̕͢͞á̴v̨͢é̶ ͞͝͏͢h́͟͠͞i̶͏m̢͏͏͢͠.͡͏̷̵ ҉҉̡S̨a̴̕͢͝͡v̢̡̕͝e̴̴̸ ̶̷͘͜h̷̀i̡҉̕͘͠m̴̵͞.̧͞ ͏҉̡Ḩ̢̧͘ȩ̕͝͡’͏̸̵̨̧s̵̴̵̡͡ ̴̵̢̀d̡̡̧̛y̢̕͜͡i̧͡n̷̛g̵̴͘͢͜,͡͡ ̡́͘s͘҉͢a̷̴̕͢v̸̢̕͡͝ę͢ ̧̛̀͢h̵̴̸̴̀i̸m҉̸̨͘͡,̵̢̕ ̴̀̕͡p̴̢͡͠l̵̨e̵͟͏͢a̡̢ś̵e._

Shouto went numb.


End file.
